Alexander on the Edge of The World
by GoodKing0
Summary: "In the Marvel Universe, every time a villain is stopped or an hero dies, an Alternate Universe is born. Therefore, is only logical to think that this must have happened too, somewhere..." The Watcher sighed deeply, "... And that's terrible." (WARNING: NOT FOR THE EASILY OFFENDED. ONE-SHOT. MENTIONS OF NON CONSENSUAL SEX.)


**A N: Don't own, all the rights goes to Marvel and those people who owns the rights for the ROM Spaceknight Toy Line and way too awesome Comics, whoever they are.**

**A N 2: WARNING: I'm depressed (Blame Arrow for that), and since I'm a bastard when I'm depressed, I've decided to post this short Fic here. It ****_COULD_**** (And that's a big could) become a series in the future.**

**It all depends on what happens next.**

* * *

"Imagine... The universe, endless space filled with marvels that only wait for the right eyes to behold them, planets inhabited by the most interesting of races, living they're lives unaware of the prying eyes watching them, beings whose only presence bends reality to their will...

Of course, this is not enough.

For you see, the universe you're imagining, the universe filled with marvels... Isn't alone.

It has never been.

For since the youngest day of creation, when Eternity called Galan forth from the previous, dying universe, making him Galactus... Alternatives have been made.

And so, along with this single universe you are currently imagining, several, different others are now existing, unnoticed by mostly anyone...

And so there's a universe where the Earthling Metahuman Peter Parker and Earthling Human Mary Jane Watson never sold their marriage to Mephisto, choosing instead to let Earthling Human "Aunt" May Parker die and rejoin her husband in the afterlife.

Or a universe where Annoying Earthling Human Wade Wilson was cured from his cancer by a revolutionary cure discovered by Earthling Metahuman Reed Richard, who soon after proved the world to not be so useless by mass marketing it at the world.

Then, of course, there are the universes, the universes where everything that could go wrong, or right, according to a certain point of view, went wrong...

... This..." Uatu the Watcher continued on his monologue to the readers as loud bangs came from behind the sealed door of his chambers, "... Is one of those universes..."

The door exploded onwards, thus allowing legions of black armoured Iron Men to swarm inside the room, white Hs glowing on their chests.

Uatu the Watcher turned his big, bald head away from the readers, an inscrutable expression on his face as he took in the dozens of Iron Men currently pointing their glowing palms at him.

From the wreckage that was the door a figure appeared. He could not be more than 18, maybe 19 year old as he strolled towards the Watcher, a bored look on his youthful face, his body clad in plain white T-shirt and jeans.

"You know..." The youngster said, sounding every bit the petulant teenager, "... I think that people give you Watchers _waaaaay_ to much credit..."

Uatu raised an eyebrow at that.

"I mean..." The youngster started articulating, "You're supposed to be some sort of all-knowing beings, and yet you've never foreshadowed that this could have happened..." The teen shrugged, "... Such a shame, really..."

"Hybrid." Uatu stated, his expression stoic.

The youngster rolled his eyes, "Yes, me, Hybrid, conqueror of worlds, enslaver of peoples, father of the master race and owner of 7.021 breeding slaves..." The teenager shrugged, "Not that I'm counting..."

"What do you seek here?" Uatu asked, "There are no women in this house for you to enslave, and my powers are not worth being taken..."

"Mmmmh?" Hybrid hummed, not really paying attention to him, "Do you think it would make me more of an asshole if I started eating an apple?"

"What do you seek here?" The Watcher repeated, his infinite patience fighting against the teen annoying presence.

"You know, Uatu... Can I call you Uatu? No, okay then, gona do it anyway... You know, Uatu, there's a story on the planet bellow us about a great man, a little man compared to me, really, but I think everyone is in the end... You see, this man had conquered all of what was back then the known world and so, standing at the edge of his empire, he started weeping..." Hybrid's face became a disgusted snarl, "... I've just realized that I'm that man..."

The youngster started strolling around the room, "However unlike that man, I'm going to do something about it..."

"Like what?" Uatu asked, his race natural curiosity getting the better of him.

"I'm going to jump off the edge of the world..." He said, and right then all the black iron men shot at the Watcher, effectively ending the superior being.

"Let me guess, "I've never seen this coming?"" Hybrid sneered at the crumpled form of the watcher before turning toward the readers.

"A mirror that permits every Watcher in the universe to appease their voyeuristic desires with scenes from other worlds..." Hybrid said softly, his hand stroking the complicated mechanical device, currently showing an alternate earth (Earth-616, probably...).

"But that's not just a mirror, isn't it?" Hybrid rhetorically asked, "That a door. A door to every single reality in the universe. Every Alternative, every What If..." Hybrid smiled a feral grin, "... So much people to mate with..."

"Let's go, Sons!" Hybrid snapped toward the armoured Iron Men, "We need to gather your Brothers and Sisters; we have a master race to spread!"

"And so Hybrid departed with his spawns in what people would deem an impossible task.

Unfortunately, those people would be wrong.

For, you see, for every time Hybrid was defeated in his conquering of another universe, another Alternate Universe would be born. A universe where he had managed in his mad task, swiftly passing to the next, and the next, and the next, and the next.

Until there was nothing more to conquer.

Or so a lesser being would think."

* * *

On the island of Themyscira, right in the middle of the DC Universe, many Amazon warriors shivered with dread.

"Why do I get this feeling of impending doom?" One of the Amazons rhetorically asked as a tear in reality opened behind her, revealing the figure of a familiar smirking youthful bastard.

"I think I will enjoy conquering this universe more than the last one..."

* * *

**A N 3: EXPLENATION: Hybrid was a minor villain from the (admittedly not so much known) Comic Book Series ROM Spaceknight, an awesome series of comics about the titular ROM, a humanoid alien trapped inside an Android Armour who's trying to stop an Alien Invasion on Earth.**

**Now, Hybrid was actually a cross-over villain between ROM Spaceknight and X-Man. His Back-Story was about him being the son born between a reformed Wraith (That's the name of the evil, shape-shifting aliens who were trying to conquer earth) and a human woman, thus making him, as the name suggest, a Hybrid.**

**Now, I say that he was also an X-Man villain because, for some sick twist of fate, this abomination against nature was born along with the X-Gene, thus making him a de facto mutant.**

**Unfortunately, the Wraiths get to him before the X-Men, thus turning the poor boy evil, making him believe to be the beginning of the Perfect Race, thus making him kill his father and mother, along with some Wraiths once he rebelled to them...**

**When he was still 5 years old.**

**Now, do you know what happens when a hybrid from an evil race of shape-shifters that's also affected by a highly unstable genetic problem get's through puberty?**

**He gets hormones. Sick, twisted, eugenic, murderous hormones.**

**The second time we see him, he's a teenager, shape shifting bastard now allied with Mystique and Rogue back when Rogue still hanged up with her mother.**

**However, this alliance is only temporary, since as some point we discover the bastard real plan.**

**He's planning to form an Harem composed of every female mutant (But I think he would have accepted Metahumans, Aliens and maybe even non super-powered but "Interesting" (Read Hot) plain humans too) on earth in order to mate with them and then breed the ultimate master race to use as an army to conquer the universe.**

**No Kidding.**

**Now, his plan clearly failed, but as the Watcher has kind of said in this Fic, the Marvel Universe thrives on What Ifs.**

**Hence, I've always known, down in the bottom of my dark, depressed heart, that somewhere, between the many AUs that make up the Marvel Universe, he must have won.**

**Therefore we're safe to say that all of our favourite Heroines (Or just favourite female characters, really) are currently being raped in order to breed a race of murderous psychos.**

**And that's Canon.**

**Pretty depressing, isn't it?**


End file.
